


The Yellow Spirit

by Corvin



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Dartmoor Forest, Liberal use of lore from different places, M/M, Mr. Pickle is a horse, Witch Curses, attempts at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvin/pseuds/Corvin
Summary: With the kingdom cursed and the people falling ill, only Harry Hart can find a creature that might save them all.Now if only he knew where it lived or what it looked like.





	The Yellow Spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackbeyond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbeyond/gifts).



Ser Harry Hart was a knight from a cursed kingdom. Before being cursed, the kingdom had a very quaint quality despite large it was. Bordering the massive and mysterious Dartmoor Forest, Harry, a man of great means and a hunter of greater reputation, was protective of it, in the way one would be of a treasured pet. So the curse, and the illness that befell the kingdom because of it, felt rather personal. 

Men, women, other, children, no one was safe from the plague. No matter who attempted to treat it, doctors, scientists, holy men, it spread. It wasn’t until Merlin, the right hand and magical advisor to the King, stepped in, that the cause was found. 

Harry wasn’t the least bit surprised when he found out. King Arthur, an elitist curmudgeon of a man, had angered a witch and she cursed his kingdom. Nothing would cure the plague, she said, but Merlin’s studies had found something different.

There were obscure stories in rare tombs that mentioned something called ‘The Yellow Spirit.’ It was claimed that the spirit could cure any ailment of a living creature. It was said to live in the Dartmoor Forest, though the last mention was twenty years ago. All they knew was that it was last seen in the northern part of the forest, and it could very well be the kingdom’s only hope. 

This was the reason that Harry had been out in the forest on his own for seven days, with only his horse, Mr. Pickle for company. His squire, Lee, had been afflicted by the curse and was in the care of Merlin, and the remaining knights were sent out to search for the witch who cast the curse. 

After riding to the north, Harry began searching for signs of magic, from fairy rings to phantom sounds. Unfortunately, there was nothing to hint that the Yellow Spirit might actually exist. 

He followed a fast flowing stream with white water, and camped alongside it for three days at a time while he surveyed the area. The trees were so thick that sunlight only peeked through in patches, and moss blanketed more and more as he traveled. It was eerily beautiful, but Harry couldn’t appreciate it. The quest had been a wild goose chase from the start, but after so long with nothing but a crude map from Merlin, and the company of Mr. Pickle, it was beginning to feel hopeless. 

Harry worried deeply about the lives that would be lost for every day that his search was unsuccessful. He didn’t have any family left, but Lee had been his squire for nearly a year, and had become as close as family in that time. King Arthur had openly resented the fact that Harry took a low born as his squire, but Lee was better than any highborn squire that Harry knew, and if he survived this, he would be an excellent and honorable knight.

But that didn’t matter to the King. He was a terrible snob, and Harry could only imagine what he must have done to garner a curse on the whole kingdom. 

Harry kicked a small mound of rocks and dirt over the remaining embers of his campfire. He waited until there was no more smoke before turning to Mr. Pickle. It was his eighth morning deep in the forest, and he was traveling beyond the border of his map. The prospect might have been exciting if the situation hadn’t been so dire. More than anything, Harry felt exhausted. It was a small blessing that he’d left his plate behind, and wore only chainmail. 

In the dull light of the dawn that struggled through the trees, Harry led Mr. Pickle along a small game trail near the stream. Amidst the bird songs and croaking frogs, Harry practically fell into a trance. He only noticed that Mr. Pickle stopped walking when the reigns were tugged from his hand. 

He turned and frowned at Mr. Pickle. “What?” 

There was no response. Harry frowned harder, and went back to him. The trail was ending, and the ground was getting rockier, but Mr. Pickle had traversed over worse. 

“Is this really the time to be difficult?” Harry had never been the sort to whip a horse, or even use his heels for a gallop. But his patience had worn so very thin and his nerves were frayed from anxiety. “You’ve been resting all night. It’s time to go.” 

Mr. Pickle snorted and didn’t budge. 

“You damnable beast,” Harry grabbed the reigns and tugged on them. “See if you ever get a sugar cube again after this.” 

No sooner than he finished, Harry heard a melodic laugh that seemed to echo against the trees. He whirled around, looking in everywhere with his hand on his sword. 

“Bit hard to get through, innit?” This time, the voice came from a perceptible direction. Harry looked back the way he came and spotted a young man emerging through the brush. He offered Harry a wave with a cheeky grin. 

Harry’s first thought was that this was a highwayman. Although, considering how little travel there was through this part of the forest, that would be strange. As the young man drew closer, he didn’t appear to have any weapons on his belt. In fact, he was only wearing a hideous combination of a blue tunic with brown breeches, and bare, muddy feet. Harry’s second thought was that he might be a hermit. A very young hermit. 

Harry cleared his throat and nodded to the young man. “It appears my horse is growing tired of our quest,” he said, relaxing minutely but keeping his hand on his sword. “May I ask what you’re doing all the way out here?” 

“I live here,” the young man said. He stopped directly across the stream from Harry, still smiling blithely. 

A hermit then. “I see. I apologize if I’ve intruded on your home,” Harry said. “I only meant to pass through.” 

“You’re alright. I just heard you having trouble and came to see.” The young man looked at Mr. Pickle. “Givin’ him a bother then?” 

Mr. Pickle whinnied, as if delighted to have been addressed, and the young man smiled even more. 

“He’s normally so good to me,” Harry lamented, earning another hearty laugh. The sound of it had him relaxing more, and he finally lowered his hand. “Where are my manners, my name is Ser Harry Hart. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

“Eggsy,” the young man bounced onto his toes and stepped into the stream. He stepped carefully, and Harry moved back as he approached the bank. “Damn that’s cold,” Eggsy muttered. 

“I imagine so. Where are your shoes?” 

“Ain’t got any,” Eggsy said, as if that was a completely acceptable reason to run about a forest barefoot. 

Harry raised his eyebrows, “and you didn’t think to go and get some?” 

“Nah, I do alright,” Eggsy looked at Mr. Pickle again and offered his hand to sniff. Mr. Pickle nibbled at it, looking for a treat, but then let his muzzle be pat. 

The damn beast, Harry thought, did not deserve attention at the moment. But he had a thought, and asked, “I don’t suppose you know of any...magical creatures in the forest?” 

Eggsy frowned, “magical creatures?” 

“Yes,” Harry pressed. “You know, fair folk, spirits, things like that?” 

“Oh,” Eggsy’s frown deepened into worry. “You shouldn’t mess with the fair folk.” 

“I don’t plan to, necessarily,” Harry said carefully. Eggsy didn’t seem particularly dangerous, although he was a bit strange. But Harry also knew that his kingdom was in a vulnerable state, and that wasn’t safe news to tell a stranger. “But I was charged to find a creature, and I’ve been searching for a long time.” 

Eggsy still looked concerned, but he appeared to think it over. “If you’re set on it,” he hummed, looking around. “It’s not so much where they are, as it’s where they might be.” 

Harry felt exhausted again. “What does that mean?” 

“Under a hill, in the moonlight, in a hollow tree,” Eggsy looked at the stream. “You’re close, following water is a good idea. But they aren’t always here if you know what I mean.” 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Harry said blandly. 

“They are in Tir-nan-Og, but sometimes they might be here.” Eggsy gestured around them. “Because sometimes the two places are one place.” 

Harry hadn’t felt exhausted before. He had never known exhaustion in his entire life until that moment. He sighed wearily and rubbed his forehead. “So...how can I find them. Or, a spirit.” 

Eggsy crossed his arms, squinting at Harry. “Are you looking for someone in particular?” 

Harry almost said no, but he couldn’t see the harm in asking by name. Should Eggsy press for the nature of his search, he could easily tell of Lee Unwin’s ailment. “The Yellow Spirit,” he said finally. “Do you know a spirit who goes by that?” 

“By a color?” Eggsy laughed again and shook head head. “Sorry, but I don’t.” 

It was a long shot, but Harry couldn’t help but wilt a little bit in disappointment. Eggsy was his first contact with anyone since he left the kingdom. It was too much to ask that he would know the spirit Harry was looking for. “I see,” he said, taking Mr. Pickle’s reigns again. “Well thank you for your help, Eggsy. But I must keep searching.” 

“Sorry,” Eggsy said sheepishly. “Wish I knew more.” 

“It’s quite alright. At least I know I started in the right place,” Harry sighed, looking at the stream. For all the good it was doing him. He tried to urge Mr. Pickle on, only to find that the horse was still refusing to take the path. “Is there something wrong with that way?” He asked in exasperation. “My horse won’t go.” 

Eggsy blinked and looked up the path. “‘M not sure. I could check?” He didn’t wait for Harry’s answer, and he jogged up the path, kicking up a few pebbles. No sooner than he reached the top of a small hill that he dropped into a crouch and scurried back to Harry. “So there’s a grindylow over there,” he whispered. “Probably shouldn’t go that way?” 

“In a stream?” Harry asked quietly. He would have thought the water was too shallow. 

Eggsy shrugged, before he looked suspiciously at the water and edged away from it. “Gross little buggers,” he muttered. 

“Agreed.” Harry wasn’t a fan of the creatures either, although between Eggsy and a grindylow, his quest was starting to seem less disastrous. “We should probably move inland for a bit.” 

“We?” Eggsy blinks up at Harry before suddenly blinding him with the biggest smile yet. “Are you inviting me along, Harry?”

Actually, Harry had been referring to himself and Mr. Pickle. But the idea of Eggsy tagging along didn’t feel like a bad one. If he knew the forest, it would be incredibly helpful. Not to mention the fact that Harry had been rather suffering for lack of conversation and camaraderie. “If you wouldn’t mind,” he said. “I could do for some pleasant company.” 

Eggsy’s cheeks pinkened like that was the loveliest compliment he’d ever received. “I’ll tag along then,” he chirped. 

 

After they moved away from the water, the game trail disappeared. Harry hadn’t quite fathomed how much moss covered the forest until he was picking his way over large rocks that looked as though a green rug had been thrown over them. They walked for hours, with Eggsy running ahead every now and then to advise the coming terrain. 

“There’s a hill,” he said, coming back to Harry’s side. “It’s steep, and it looks a little slippery.” 

Mr. Pickle was already having trouble on the moss, Harry wasn’t sure if he could make it. “Do you think we should change course again?” he asked.

Eggsy hummed, wrinkling his nose. “Water might be okay again, if you want to go back that way. Don’t know if we can avoid the hill altogether.” 

It was past noon, as far as Harry could tell from the sunlight, and he was starting to get hungry. Normally he would have eaten as he walked, but he wouldn’t be able to do so on their path. “Back to the water then,” he said. “We’ll rest and eat, and then figure out how to continue.” 

Eggsy led the way through the brush, until he tried to step into a prickly bush with his bare feet. Harry caught his arm and drew him back. “Eggsy, you’ll hurt yourself,” he said, pulling Eggsy away from the bush. 

“Only a little,” Eggsy protested. “Have to go through it anyway.” 

“Yes, but there’s no need to injure your feet,” Harry released his arm, but pressed on his shoulder. “You can ride Mr. Pickle through this part. He hasn’t had to carry anyone all day, so he won’t mind.” 

“Are you sure?” Eggsy looked at Mr. Pickle doubtfully. “I’ve walked on them bushes before.” 

“Get on the horse, Eggsy,” Harry said sternly. What was it with young men and their self sacrifice? In some ways, Eggsy seemed a little similar to Lee. Perhaps that was the reason Harry felt a bit soft towards him. “Here, I’ll help you up.” 

He held Eggsy’s waist, and kept him steady as he mounted Mr. Pickle. Eggsy sat a bit stiffly, clutching the saddle with white knuckles. 

“First time riding?”

“Is it obvious?” Eggsy replied, laughing shakily. 

“Don’t worry,” Harry said, taking the reigns again. “We’ll be going slow.” Harry stayed true to his word, but he still heard Eggsy curse under his breath every now and then. 

“Don’t know how people do this all the time,” Eggsy muttered. “It’s scary.” 

“I suppose it is at first,” Harry said. “But you do get used to it after a while, and with practice.” 

“Did it scare you at first?” 

Harry recalled being nine years old and crying because he thought his horse might eat him. “A little,” he said, smiling. “But I’ve been riding for a very long time now.” 

Eggsy made a noise that Harry couldn’t readily interpret. “You said you was ‘ser’ Harry. Are you a knight?” 

“That is what the title means, yes,” Harry replied. “I’m a knight at King Arthur’s table. It’s the kingdom southeast of here. Have you ever been there?” 

“No. But I seen people going there before.” Harry heard Eggsy shifting and stopped to look. They’d passed the bushes and Eggsy climbed down. “That’s better,” he said, shaking his legs out. 

“That wasn’t even five minutes,” Harry said in amusement. 

“Yeah, well, I like my feet on the ground, thanks,” Eggsy sniffed. “Do all knights wear that shiny stuff?” 

Harry looked down at the opening of his cloak. “You mean my chainmail?” he asked. 

“I guess. I never seen travelers wearing it before,” Eggsy peered closer curiously. “It makes a sound when you walk.” 

“It’s armor, it helps protect me if I get attacked.” Even a hermit should know what chainmail was. “Have you never seen armor before?” 

Eggsy shrugged, “never needed it, I guess. Not the metal kind at least.” 

“Ah,” Harry dropped the subject. It sounded as though Eggsy was from a poorer village, and Harry didn’t want to embarrass him. “I normally wear heavier armor, but I thought it wouldn’t be terribly prudent in the forest.” 

They followed the sound of the water back to the stream, and Eggsy delighted dipped his feet in. “That feels good,” he sighed. 

“It isn’t too cold?” Harry couldn’t even look at him. The water was freezing at the moment and he was surprised Eggsy’s skin wasn’t turning blue. He dug through the saddlebags for a ration of bread that he could share with Eggsy. 

“If it is, I’m used to it.” Eggsy brought his feet up out of the water and wiggled his toes. “You should have a dip.” 

“I’m fine without one for now, thank you,” Harry said dryly. He tore his helping of bread in half and offered it to Eggsy. “Here, we won’t be eating again until we make camp.” 

Eggsy blinked at the offering and slowly reached for it. “Thank you,” he said, turning the bread over in his hands. “Is it okay?” 

“What do you mean?” Harry looked at his own helping in case there was mold. 

“Sharing your food,” Eggsy clarified. “Won’t you run out faster?” 

“Oh, that,” Harry took a bite of his bread and his stomach thanked him for the helping. “Maybe, but I’m hardly going to let my traveling companion starve.” 

Eggsy watched him a moment longer, before smiling his pretty smile and taking a bite. “Thanks Harry.” 

Harry just shook his head. 

 

After eating, they decided to cross the stream and hope for a better side of the hill. Eggsy also reasoned that Harry wasn’t having as much luck on the west side of the stream, but Harry did not acknowledge that for his decision. The stream was narrow enough, and plenty shallow, so they crossed with Mr. Pickle and continued. 

The hill was still steeper than Harry would have liked, but fortunately, the rocks were smaller, and less of a tripping hazard for everyone. 

Harry was also surprised to find that Eggsy was spectacularly talkative, which had been his initial impression. Instead, he seemed to enjoy prompting Harry to talk about day to day life, only to scoff briefly. As if Harry would live like he lived in a forest when he lived in a city. 

“Shoes aren’t pointless,” Harry said for the thousandth time in the past hour. “They protect your feet and keep you warm.” 

“I don’t wear shoes, and I’m fine,” Eggsy laughed, turning to hold a foot up for Harry to see. It was muddy again, with leaves and twig almost up to Eggsy’s ankle. 

“No, Eggsy,” Harry sighed. “I wish you’d just ride Mr. Pickle.” 

“He’s already carrying stuff for you,” Eggsy said. He seemed to have a different excuse every time Harry tried to get him off the ground. “Besides, I got my own legs to walk with.” 

“You’re impossible,” Harry sighed again. 

“But not immobile,” Eggsy grinned. 

 

Eventually, the steepness gave way to flatter ground, and to Harry’s relief, the trees began to thin out as well. He could actually see the pink sky as the sun began to set. 

“We should make camp,” he said after a long period of silence between him and Eggsy. “Best to have a fire going before dark. 

He tied Mr. Pickle to a low hanging branch and set about arranging stones for a fire pit while Eggsy gathered wood. It was a relief to have the fire going twice as quick, and Harry thought again what a good idea it was to bring Eggsy along. 

“Should I go try and catch something?” Eggsy asked, watching the flames climb as more wood caught. 

“We’ll probably hunt tomorrow,” Harry said, pulling his sleeping pack from one of the bags. “But I have enough food for our dinner and breakfast.” 

Eggsy frowned, pulling his knees to his chest. “You don’t got to keep feeding me,” he mumbled. “I can pull my own weight.” 

“I don’t doubt that,” Harry assured him as he went about making his bed. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t share what I have. That’s the point of traveling together.” 

Eggsy was quiet, so Harry continued unpacking. He removed his chainmail and breathed a sigh of relief. Then he took a fresh shirt from the same bag as his sleeping cot. “I have bread, hard cheese, and some salted meat,” he reached for the third bag and brought it, and the shirt, to the fireside. He dropped the bag next to Eggsy. “If you don’t mind though, I going to wash this,” he tugged on the shirt he was wearing. 

Harry expected Eggsy to wait by the fire, but Eggsy followed him to the stream. He was still quiet, so Harry removed his shirt and dunked it in the water. Did so several times, twisting it every now and then, and slapping it against a rock before he deemed it clean enough. It was only after he donned his fresh shirt that Eggsy spoke up. 

“If-” he paused, glaring at the ground. “If you have to take care of me, you won’t want me around.” 

That wasn’t what Harry was expecting. Insecurity like that sat strangely on a handsome young man like Eggsy, even if he was a hermit. “What a sad thought,” he said, still ringing his wet shirt. “But incorrect, I think.” 

Eggsy looked up at him disbelievingly, but followed him back to the fire. 

Harry hanged his shirt on the same branch that Mr. Pickle was tied to, and then gave Mr. Pickle his dinner of oats. He used the time, and Eggsy’s continued silence to gather his thoughts. So when he saw back at the fire and reached for the food bag, he said, “when people travel together they help each other. You’re helping me search, build camp, and honestly, keep my sanity. And I’m sure that together, we’ll find plenty of game. Do you understand?” 

He opened the bag and pulled out some of the food, offering a bit of meat to Eggsy. Still reluctant, Eggsy accepted it and smiled, “yes, Harry.” 

“Good, because unless you want to sleep in the dirt, you can also share my pallet.” 

The argument started all over again, but this time with brighter spirits. It was the best night Harry could remember in a long while, and eventually Harry crawled to his side of the fire and curled up next to him. 

 

The search continued, and Eggsy only seemed to grow friendlier as time wore on. His mood especially lifted on their fourth night together, when he’d disappeared for close to an hour, only to proudly return with a hare for dinner. But despite catching food, and finding a more mythical creature every now and then, there was still no sign of the Yellow Spirit. 

Setting up their second camp, Harry was at a loss and growing more and more tired. “I don’t know what to do,” he said that night after dinner. He and Eggsy had taken to sitting on the pallet together, so Eggsy heard his quiet admission. 

“Yes you do,” he said, bumping his shoulder against Harry’s. “You just gotta keep looking.” 

“But I don’t know how to do it faster,” Harry said sharply. “I don’t have time to search the whole damn forest for something that may or may not exist. Th--that is, my squire, my friend, Lee, he’s dying. Only the Yellow Spirit can help him, and I don’t even know how much time I have left to find it.” 

“We’ll find it,” Eggsy insisted. He insisted it every time Harry’s confidence wavered. “We will, even if we have to find the fair folk.” 

Harry laughed weakly. At least even fairies left signs that they existed. But he wrapped an arm around Eggsy’s shoulder. “Thank you,” he said, staring at the fire. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Eggsy.” 

“You’d manage,” Eggsy said, but he was beaming at Harry. 

“Barely.” Maybe it spoke to how attention or touch starved Harry was, but after a few days, he had a hard time imagining the forest without Eggsy. It was hard to imagine feeling any sort of real contentment without making Eggsy smile one of his pretty smiles---and that was a dangerous thought that Harry only recognized the moment he realized he’d been staring at Eggsy. But Eggsy was staring back. 

Harry looked back at the fire and dropped his arm. “Sorry,” he said, rubbing his eyes. “I must be getting tired.” 

“S’ok,” Eggsy whispered. “If you’re tired, or if you just like lookin’ at me. Either way.” 

It took several seconds for that meaning to register, and Harry quickly turned back to Eggsy. He was staring at the fire, biting his lip, but there was an undeniable blush on his cheeks. 

“Eggsy,” Harry said, and he looked up through his eyelashes. “You don’t have to let me-” 

“I want you to look at me,” Eggsy interrupted. “I been looking at you.” 

Harry was a knight, and while he was one of the younger ones, he was still older than Eggsy. He would have found the idea that Eggsy had been looking at him that sort of way preposterous, except it was hard to argue the fact when Eggsy kissed him. It was rushed and clumsy, and Harry only had a moment to react before Eggsy pulled back and looked down. 

Maybe Eggsy was beautiful and Harry was only human, maybe he had simply spent too long alone and wanted the contact. Whatever the case, Harry lifted Eggsy’s chin and kissed him again, softer and slower. 

That night, Eggsy went to sleep curled up on Harry’s chest, but only after several more kisses. 

 

The sense of urgency while searching for signs of magic was compounded with the guilt Harry felt as they finished breakfast the next morning. But that didn’t stop him from pulling Eggsy close several times. He’d almost expected to wake up and find the intimacy from the night before to be a dream. And he was ready to cling to this little bit of happiness if it gave him strength to continue. 

It helped that Eggsy practically skipped with every step. 

“Harry!” Speak of the little devil. Eggsy ran back to Harry, after scouting out a clearing they’d spotted through the trees. “There’s a ring of mushrooms!” 

They found fairy rings before, but Harry was loathe to ruin Eggsy’s good mood. He smiled indulgently and followed after him, though he couldn’t match pace. His knees were starting to ache. 

The clearing was still a welcome relief. Harry didn’t realize that he could get sick of the sight of trees, but walking out into a small meadow with nothing but sky overhead felt like breathing fresh air for the first time. He paused to enjoy it before going to where Eggsy was pointed excitedly at the ground. Then he realized why Eggsy was so enthusiastic. In the center of the circle was a wild yellow daffodil. 

“Oh,” Harry’s chest swelled. He wasn’t sure what to do, it was yellow. Could it be as simple as this? 

Eggsy was crouched down, babbling at the flower, telling it that someone was sick and needed. Harry watched him dumbly, not sure if he could see something that Harry couldn’t. Mr. Pickle grazed contently behind them. 

“Why ain’t it answering?” Eggsy said, looking up at Harry. “Isn’t this what you’re looking for?” 

“I’m not sure,” Harry said faintly. “I don’t know what it looks like.” 

“But it’s yellow!” Eggsy insisted, standing. “And it’s inside a fairy ring, Harry. What more do you need?” 

“I don’t know!” Harry snapped. “I don’t know what it looks like, or how to find it, or how it can even fucking help!” 

Eggsy stepped back, accidentally crushing one of the mushrooms. He looked down at it, but then back at Harry with wide, glistening eyes. “I’m only trying to help,” he said quietly. 

Blinking back the haze, Harry immediately felt ashamed. “Eggsy,” he said, “Eggsy, I’m so sorry, that was unworthy of me.” He reached out to Eggsy, gratified that he didn’t pull away. “I’m frustrated, but it isn’t your fault at all.” 

Eggsy grabbed Harry’s hand and held it to his face. “You’re cold,” he said uneasily, touching Harry’s forehead. “Are you okay?” 

“I think so.” Harry hadn’t been feeling very well for days, but he assumed it was due to trudging through unknown forest. But then again, Eggsy’s skin did feel quite hot on his. “I’m...not sure now.” His stomach began to sink, perhaps he had not outrun the curse. “I may be getting sick.” 

“Well,” Eggsy worried his lip. “Don’t you got any medicine or something?” 

“Medicine won’t help,” Harry said, pulling his hand away. “It’s a curse. My kingdom has been cursed, and I need to Yellow Spirit to break it.” 

“Did it curse you?” 

“No, someone else did. But it can break the curse, it can cure the people who are sick from the curse.” At least, that is the only hope Merlin offered when he sent Harry. Who knew, maybe the entire kingdom was doomed from the start. 

Eggsy swore and stormed to the center of the circle. “Are you there, you bastard?” He yelled, shaking the daffodil. “We need help!” 

Harry called to him, but Eggsy kept yelling, even after he accidentally plucked the flower. Despite it being broken, Harry didn’t dare step inside the ring, the last thing he needed was whole other curse. “Eggsy!” he called again. “It’s okay, we have time.” 

“What if we don’t?” Eggsy threw the daffodil on the ground and stood, staring at it forlornly. “What if you die and it’s my fault?” 

“That hasn’t happened,” Harry said gently. “There’s still time.” 

Eggsy finally relented and came out of the circle. He dropped his head against Harry’s chest, asking “where do we go from here?” 

“Let’s go back to the water to start with,” Harry said, petting his hair gently. “We’ll follow the stream and keep looking for signs.” 

“Alright.” 

The rest of the day was mostly silent. Harry tried to catalogue every way he felt the sickness affecting him. He was tired, and when he paid attention, it wasn’t the muscles in his legs that grew sore from walking, so much as he felt an ache deep in his bones. And several times, he had to blink his eyes back into focus, after realizing his eyesight had gotten blurry. 

Eggsy kept a tight grip on his hand as they walked, pointing something out every now and then, but otherwise staying silent. He looked to be on the verge of tears several times, but his face remained dry. Harry could no longer stand it once they made camp. After the fire was built, he kissed Eggsy hard, stealing the breath out of him. 

When he pulled back, Eggsy’s eyes were wide, but finally showing something other than sorrow. Harry leaned down, kissing him again until Eggsy started to respond. As tired as he was, he wasn’t too tired to pull Eggsy down to their pallet and roll on top of him. 

“I’m not dead yet,” he growled, leaning with his hands on either side of Eggsy’s head. “Stop acting as though you’re already grieving me.” 

“You’re alive,” Eggsy said obediently, grabbing at Harry’s shirt. “You’re still alive.” 

Their lips met again, and their clothes were pushed out of the way. Eggsy’s body was hot all over, and it felt like he was embracing a flame. But Harry clung to him, tasting his sweet lips, his neck, his chest and soft belly. 

Eggsy cried out and spilled almost as soon as Harry’s lips closed around him, but he didn’t stop. Instead, Harry licked up the mess, and kissed Eggsy’s soft cock until he was pushed onto his back. Eggsy crawled over him, beet red but clearly determined. He tried to mirror Harry’s careful attention, but moved with unskilled enthusiasm. 

Harry stopped him before he moved too low, and he pulled Eggsy back up for a kiss. “Just your hand, my boy,” he whispered. 

“But-” 

“Like this,” Harry guided Eggsy’s hand to wrap around his cock. Eggsy pumped experimentally, but sped up as Harry began to thrust into his hand. Their kisses grew messier until Harry turned again, gritting his teeth and clutching at Eggsy as he came. 

The exhaustion returned full force, but Harry managed to slur an apology for the mess he made of Eggsy’s thigh. They cleaned up and redressed, but Harry was already half asleep. 

He felt Eggsy kiss his cheek as he drifted off. 

It felt like a successful way to cheer Eggsy up, until Harry woke up the next morning. The first thing he noticed was the splitting headache, and then that he could barely move. Harry groaned loudly, rolling onto his side and opening his eyes. Eggsy was returning from the spring with a concerned expression. 

“Are you hurt?” He asked, kneeling next to Harry. “Harry, what’s wrong?” 

“My...everything,” Harry rasped, and it turned into a cough. 

Eggsy scrambled for the waterskin and he brought it to Harry’s lips. It helped to soothe his throat a bit, but his bones felt as if they’d turned to stone overnight. Excepted for his skull, because it clearly being impaled with an invisible dagger. He winced as his head was pulled onto Eggsy’s lap. 

“You can’t die, Harry,” Eggsy said, voice cracking. “You can’t. You said we had more time than this.” 

“I’m sorry,” Harry said weakly. “I didn’t realize it would set in this quickly.” Last night he had been frightened, but still vigorous enough. But the weakness of his limbs was terrifying. He won’t be able to search like this. He was going to die, and because of his failure, his kingdom was going to die with him. He could only hope that the curse wasn’t catching, and perhaps Eggsy would be spared. 

His breath caught as Eggsy’s lips twisted. So beautiful, even sobbing over Harry, if only he hadn’t been so selfish, and had simply sent Eggsy on his way. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered again, marvelling at the way the sun caught in Eggsy’s tears like gold. “Forgive me, Eggsy, please.” 

“You don’t have to apologize!” Eggsy quavered, running his fingers through Harry’s hair. “Just...get better, for me.” Eggsy leaned down and gave him such a soft, salty kiss that Harry felt his guilt double. It wasn’t as though any of this was his choice, but he felt completely responsible. 

As Eggsy pulled back, Harry followed him, chasing another kiss before Eggsy reared back. “What-” Harry began to ask, before he realized his voice was clear and strong. He blinked several times, and looked down at his hands, opening and closing them. The pain was gone, not just the ache and the exhaustion, but pain he’d grown accustomed to since starting his quest. 

“Harry?” Eggsy asked, leaning forward cautiously. 

Harry looked at him, and now that Eggsy’s back was to the sun, Harry could see that the tears still on his cheeks were the color of molten gold. He reached out and caught one on the tip of his finger. “It’s you,” he breathed, scarcely able to believe it. “You’re the spirit.” 

Eggsy stared at the tear, looking as confused as Harry. “I didn’t, I had no idea,” Eggsy said in amazement. “I didn’t know, I swear. I never been called Yellow Spirit before.” 

“But you’re,” Harry gestured to him. He spent their whole journey under the impression that Eggsy was human. He ate human food, wore human clothes, never explicitly said he was a spirit despite knowing that Harry was looking for one. “How do you not know that, no.” Harry stopped, and climbed to his feet, all traces of weariness gone. It w as astounding. “I have questions but they can wait. Eggsy, I need your help. Will you come back to the kingdom with me?”

Eggsy nodded eagerly, “of course I will.” 

 

They loaded up their supplies without even breakfast and began the ride back to the kingdom. Harry cursed himself again that it would like be a few days before they made it all the way back. Who knew how many people had died, and how many might die while he was en route, simply because he didn’t see what was in front of his eyes. Eggsy held onto him tightly, keeping his face pushed against Harry’s back as Mr. Pickle galloped through the branches and brush.

They spoke little while riding, and the hours and scenery blurred past them. Mr. Pickle only ran overnight once, but since they nearly fell riding uphill, they slept only one night before riding out at sunrise. 

Harry grew more and more tense as the forest began to look more familiar. The moment they broke the treeline and the kingdom came in view, he felt a flood of emotions wash over him. He only vaguely heard Eggsy whooping behind him. 

“We made it!” Eggsy squeezed Harry’s ribs. “Finally. My thighs are screaming.” 

So were Harry’s, and his back and his shoulders, and just about every other part of his body from the unforgiving ride. Mr. Pickle slowed to a trot as they rode through the village and marketplace, towards the castle where Merlin was waiting. If he was still alive. Harry noticed how empty the streets were, and again his chest ached with guilt for how long he took. 

“I expected more people,” Eggsy said quietly as they approached the palace gates. “I’m so sorry, Harry.” 

“None of this is your fault,” Harry touched Eggsy’s hand. “This happened because the king is a self righteous prick.” 

“Still,” Eggsy pushed his face against Harry’s shoulder blade. 

“You’re here to help,” Harry insisted. “Even though you owe us nothing. You have nothing to feel guilty for.” 

The massive wooden gates creaked slowly open, and Harry exhaled with unbridled relief to see Merlin waiting with a few guards. 

Harry pulled the reigns and Mr. Pickle slowed to a stop before he dismounted. “He needs to be fed and watered,” he said, patting the horse’s neck. “He’s done a lot of running the past few days.” 

“Indeed,” Merlin said, approaching with his eyes on Eggsy. “Is that the spirit?” 

Eggsy slid from the horse to Harry’s arms, before looking around to see every eye in the courtyard was on him. His face colored and he nodded. “I’m the yellow thing, yeah,” he said, kicking dirt. 

“It’s his tears,” Harry took Eggsy’s hand, and pulled him away from Mr. Pickle. “They already cured me when the curse hit in the forest.” 

Merlin looked at him in alarm. “It followed you out to the forest?” But he held his hand up when Harry started to answer. “It doesn’t matter right now. If you’ll come with me,” he said to Eggsy. “We need to mix a cure as quickly as possible.” 

Eggsy hesitated, looking at Harry. 

“He will take care of you,” Harry said gently, lifting Eggsy’s hand to kiss his knuckles. “I’m afraid I would be in the way. But he won’t let any harm come to you, right Merlin?” 

“I swear,” Merlin said, crossing his arms. “But if you don’t mind, time is of the essence.”

“Okay,” Eggsy nodded hurriedly and he pulled free from Harry’s grasp. “I’m ready. I’ll cry and everything.” 

Merlin nodded and began to lead the way back before he paused to look back at Harry. “Lee still lives, if you want to see him.” 

“I will,” Harry said. 

Eggsy frowned at the two of them, but he continued to follow Merlin without any additional questions. 

It felt so strange to watch them go. If Mr. Pickle hadn’t whinnied and nudged Harry’s shoulder, he might have continued to stand in the middle of the courtyard. Nearly a fortnight of constantly moving, he hardly knew what to do with himself now that his part was done. 

He took Mr. Pickle to the stable and into a stall so he could remove his bridle and halter. Too exhausted to clean them at the moment, Harry set them aside and fetched water for Mr. Pickle to drink while he removed the saddle, girth and pad. His poor horse was soaked with sweat, but it was because of him that they made it back so quickly. Harry took his time, grooming Mr. Pickle, and wiping him down before he brought a pail of oats and an apple. 

“You’ve earned this, you magnificent beast,” Harry said. Mr. Pickle seemed to agree as he chomped the apple down. 

After that, Harry went his to living quarters, noting how few servants roamed the halls. But despite that, there was an excited energy in the air due to Eggsy’s arrival. He would be hailed as a hero if he decided not to return to the forest. The slight smile fell from Harry’s face, and he pushed the thought away until he finally reached his rooms. 

Harry quickly changed and washed his face in the pitched and basin next to his bedside. Everything was tidy, though covered with a bit of dust, as if the room had been untouched while he was gone. It felt so decadent after his time the forest with Eggsy. He wondered if Eggsy had ever even slept in a bed. 

Perhaps he wouldn’t like it. He might think it too soft, too human. Now that their quest was finished, perhaps he would treat his encounters with Harry as a fond memory, but return the forest where he was free like the birds and beasts. 

And perhaps it wasn’t the time to think of it. Because Lee was still clinging to life, and Harry owed him a visit. 

 

Lee was pale and could barely speak when Harry went to see him. But he smiled weakly when Harry told him of the journey and of his success. Harry could hardly believe that Lee managed to stay alive for as long as he did with the curse, after Harry barely survived half the time. 

“You’re much stronger than me,” he said, smirking when Lee visibly wanted to protest but couldn’t. “You are. And you’ll be a much better knight than I could have been.” 

Lee scowled petulantly and shook his head. 

“Well, I suppose we’ll find out,” Harry patted Lee’s hand. “You’re more than earned your knighthood, and I will give you the title the moment you’ve recovered.” 

Lee gaped at him, and a dry wheeze escaped. 

“Don’t look so shocked,” Harry admonished, just as there was a knock at the door. He drew back from Lee and called for the person to enter. 

“Good, you’re here,” Merlin said, sweeping in and holding a goblet. “Eggsy threw a fit when you weren’t immediately available after we were done.” 

Harry stiffened, “is he alright?” 

“He’s fine,” Merlin sniffed, pushing Harry aside so he could sit next to Lee. “He cried a bit, we mixed it with water, and I can’t tell you how fortunate it is that the cure still works when it’s diluted. Speaking of,” Merlin glared at Lee. “Are you going to sit up?” 

“Merlin, he’s ill.” 

“He can sit up,” Merlin still cupped the back of Lee’s neck and helped him sip the shimmering water from the goblet. After Lee managed a few sips, Merlin glared at Harry. “The boy is probably waiting outside your rooms, if you don’t mind.” 

“Lee?” Harry asked, reluctant to leave before he knew everything was alright. 

Slowly, Lee pushed himself into a sitting position. “Oh,” he sighed. “It feels like I’m back from the dead.” 

“From the brink of death at least,” Merlin said. Then he turned to Harry, “go, now.” 

Harry huffed, but excused himself the room. Acting as though Eggsy was some sort of menace was rather melodramatic. 

He made his way back to his rooms, listening with joy at the way the palace began to slowly fill with more noise as more people were recovering from the curse. He was ready to kiss Eggsy senseless the moment he spotted him in the hall. 

“Harry!” Eggsy practically stormed up to him and grabbed his arms. “What’s a squire?” 

“It’s-- I’m sorry, do you mean Lee?” 

Eggsy nodded, ruddy face scrunched up rather adorably. 

Harry couldn’t stop how terribly fond he felt in that moment, so he cupped his face. “He’s my attendant, I was training him to be a knight. I thought he was going to die,” Harry touched his forehead to Eggsy’s. “But you saved his life. You saved everyone.” 

“Yeah?” Eggsy’s eyelashes fluttered, but he shook away, fiddling with his tunic. He looked incredibly out of place in the palace with his tattered clothes and bare feet. 

“You did,” Harry affirmed. “I see you found my room, would you like to come in?” With Eggsy’s permission, Harry would have a hot bath and soft clothes sent up so he could pamper Eggsy like the hero he was. 

“And then what?” Eggsy demanded, sounding as though he had to force the question out. “What happens to me now that you don’t need me anymore?” 

“What are you on about, Eggsy?” Harry raised his eyebrows. “You have saved the kingdom. You’re going to be very welcome here.” He backed up to his door and pushed it open. “Come inside, this isn’t the conversation for the hallway.” 

“But I want to know about you and me,” Eggsy said, remaining staunchly fixed in the walkway. “Are we still…” 

“That’s what I want,” Harry said, offering his hand to Eggsy. “Is that what you want?” 

Eggsy finally brightened, grinning from ear to ear as he took Harry’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> oh god i did my best 
> 
> I don't know. I feel like in the midst of everything, some questions would have to fall by the wayside for a while.


End file.
